


Time to choose a side

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Greg faces a not so difficult question.





	Time to choose a side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the one-word prompt of the FB page Mystrade is our division. I may rewrite the two last paragraphs when I have a little more time, not completely happy with them. As usual, let me know about the mistakes.

"Sunday morning, Greg thought, not on guard duty, so stupid not to be able to sleep after 6..."

This was usual stuff for him, but today he couldn't give a damn. The thought of the previous evening had come back, sending a wave of heat across his body. Mycroft and him had enjoyed their first dinner together, a good amount of days after having confessed their mutual feelings, owing to their dreadful schedules. Unfortunately Anthea had called at the end of the dinner. Greg had left Mycroft in front of his office before coming back home alone.

"Mh...Seems I've regretted it a little", he realized when he moved his hand and felt a wet sensation under his fingers. The words of a French song -"J'en ai rêvé si fort que les draps s'en souviennent", "I've dreamed of it so strongly that the bedsheets can remember", came back to his mind, exactly pointing what happened during the night. Actually, even without Anthea's called, they certainly wouldn't have taken another step yesterday evening. Mycroft had pointed what seems to be, in his mind, a very important question. He had made it very clear that he wanted Greg to seriously think about it before going any further.

"Gregory, you have to be aware of some facts... You already know what happens with Sherlock...

-I know, love... I'm not blaming you with taking care of that, but...

-No, no, my darling, you're involved in this, too, I know you understand! I mean... It's about my profesional life... I have...even heavier responsibilities... If we... If it becomes more serious between us... It's not only about being in a rush most of the time, going away to the other side of the planet in the most unexpected moments and not even being able to tell you where I am... See... Will you be able, when I say I can't tell you anything about where I am, what I'm doing, to go on believing in my feelings for you? Will you always trust in me when you discover I made dreadful decisions and I tell you I had no choice but between the plague and the cholera?"

Greg had found the answer obvious yesterday evening, and had begun whispering a "darlin'...", but Mycroft had put a finger on his lips, brushing them gently.  
"Sh, Gregory, not right now. Take the time to get what it means and... Oh, listen, he added taking his phone that had begun ringing. You see, this can happen at any moment..."  
Greg sighed. Yes, things were clear in his mind yestreday evening. This morning, though... He got up and began sipping a coffee. His history lessons and the world crises he could see in the news, and the way things had, sometimes, been handled, came to his mind. What if one day, Mycroft admitted to him he had to torture or kill people, by himself or giving the orders to do so? What if he was not even sure the people in question were really guilty of any crime? What if these sentences to death, imprisonments, harms, came as the results of dreadful bargainings between cold civil servants? 

That seemed difficult, yes. Greg began considering all the sides of the question. This time it was real for him, not about writing an essay for his long-gone philosophy class. He may have to face this very quickly, just owing to all the problems Sherlock made, not to mention what he could unveil of state secrets one day. However, he realized in the end, it was not this difficult. He had faced this kind of problems in his job, too, in a smaller scale, but someone always had to make the decision and bear the weight of them and their consequences. Besides, Mycroft had perfectly summed up the problem. It was just about trusting him and his judgement in finding the greater good. It was about admitting his lover was human and could make mistakes that might have heavy consequences, too. In the end it was about love, about the commitment that if there were difficult times, they would find the strength to solve them together, just like any ordinary couple. 

Greg smiled. The morning had quite completely gone, but an idea came to him. He took his phone and peacefully typed a message.

"Hi, gorgeous... Seems we've left things yesterday... Care for a walk and a brunch and time to talk? xxx GL"


End file.
